User talk:Ersason219
Ersa I have a couple of plans but I need you to hear it out. One, a monthly one-sot and story contest. Two a Photo Gallery of all the species on the Main page and a photo mash up on them as the Main pic on the Main Page. Please pass on to Blade Thanks :DLove is forevermore[[User_talk:Animalandia|'No matter how many times you try to deny it']]' 14:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC)' wait- we're not supposed to have more than one account. I have more than one account. at least 5. *hyperventilates* ... What Were We doing again? xD 21:30, April 8, 2012 (UTC) What should I do? ... What Were We doing again? xD 22:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) How do I enter WAR OF THE WORLDS? Thank you for being so friendly and nice! ... What Were We doing again? xD 22:29, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Cool cooliest backround ever dude ;) its val love the colours it soo cool lotsa love valkryie244 Yea, I'll try to see if there is anything I can find to help you. Bountyhunter7714 23:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 What is this wiki about? I read the description, but I don't quite understand the concept. Care to elaborate? KimberlyNF 23:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Skyk639 00:02, April 17, 2012 (UTC) btw, u did say u'd try thirdlegion.wikia.com ... What Were We doing again? xD 18:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Greeeetings. You have been invited to participate in The Verse Curse, a new collaboration soon to come onto this site. Please respond on my page with your answer. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. 00:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I'll give you a shoutout when I make a book. Wait what, we'll just do a chat I didn't make the book alone, my friend Jrod4417 helped me make it. He is going to send you a message. Ok. He helped me make "When the Infected Came." Sup man this is Jrod4417 and I can start to give you the second one when ever you want me to. Oh and I'm a friend of Bountyhunter7714. :) Hope you will like the book. :) :) :) Hi Erason219! I'm Houseofanubisfanforever55, and i love this wikia. You can find me on Anubis News Wikia, House of anubis by bryce wikia, Victorious Wikia, Music by bryce wikia, icarly wikia, and i'll be chatting on this chat if u want to chat with me. I love to sing, dance, listen to music, watch telelevsion, play on the computer, and go on Wikia. My favorite animal is a pig, and i love cheese. Well, see u on Wikia, bye! I finished Roach, http://holoverse.wikia.com/wiki/Roach Hey man I'm not working with him I just have the second book started and I started the second one befor he started the first one. How that happened was I was just writing the sequal to the book "World War Z" so I'm not copying him or any thing, besides we sit next to each other in school sorry for the mix up. Thanks Jrod4417.Jrod4417 12:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC)JLH Hey, did u get my firends message, he actaully doesn't mind joining. The book is the When the infected came, the character info on Dempsey, http://holoverse.wikia.com/wiki/Dempsey Ok man thanks for under standing and if you have time check out my Rubiks cube page. I can teach you if you want me to. Oh and also the rubiks cubes that I can teach are 4x4 3x3 and 2x2. Thanks.Jrod4417 13:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Jrod4417 Ersason, it's ok, he was just telling me how he felt. But it's ok Not that i can think of at the moment, but i'll be sure to contact you if i need some help in future T.O.A.A 00:38, May 1, 2012 (UTC) hey, nice to meet you, i guess this is all i will type but i hope to get to know you better CAMPBELL-SOUP GIRL heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy it's kyrie btw XxxPandoraHeartsxxx 18:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you promised a bit ago to go on thirdlegion.wikia.com. Just reminding! ... What Were We doing again? xD 21:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Sockpuppets Hey, I found a bunch of sockpuppets, involving House of Anubis by Bryce, Anubis News, iCarly, Big Time Rush, Let it Shine, Life With Boys, All Things Funny, Torivegaandbeckoliver, Jessie, and this one. Can I speak to you in PM in chat about the sockpuppets? Thanks. What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. 19:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, its Bounty. Sorry I haven' been on for a long time. So how's everything going? Anymore people come to the wiki? Bountyhunter7714 11:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Well if there is anything you want me to help the wiki with, just ask. Bountyhunter7714 20:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Okay time to help this wiki;-; I have an idea, why don't we post all our stories and stuff on here and also I have an idea for a collab if u wanna hear message meh back :D ~You will remember my name~ I SHIP TAIJI~! THE SUN WILL RISE WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC)